


the library

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kira likes reading, Kira slander will not be tolerated, So I made them more than plot points, not today ladies and gays, they both deserved to be more than plot points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Most people wouldn't have guessed that Kira liked to read, but she did, and she enjoyed it way more than she enjoyed basketball.- or Kira bumps into a familiar face at the library.





	the library

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wholeheartedly blame @remedymoods on Tumblr aka Nora for this. She got me into the idea of Kira and Reed as a ship, and this is the result. This fic features a *le gasp* lookback.

Kira sighed as she opened the door to the Shadyside Public Library, her curls bobbing up and down in the ponytail she'd forced them into as she walked through the large library.

She placed her backpack on the floor when she got to the book drop off, and she pulled out the stack of books she'd borrowed two weeks before.

Most people wouldn't have guessed that Kira liked to read, but she did, and she enjoyed it way more than she enjoyed basketball.

She placed the first book into the bin, and continued pulling them out of her bag and placing them in the bin.

Kira had gotten halfway through the stack, when she heard the sound of toddlers babbling and hurried footsteps. She smiled to herself, today must be the day where the pre kindergarten program would essentially take over the entire library.

Those kids were so cute, and Kira enjoyed stopping by and saying hi to them. She loved seeing how happy they were, and how excited they could get for literally anything.

She placed the last five of her books in the bin, zipping her backpack up, and walking towards the main foyer where it seemed that the pre kindergarten class was playing today.

Kira recognized most of the kids from when she'd volunteered with the program before basketball season started. Zander and Lia came running up to her, screaming her name and sliding on their little sock covered feet.

"Hi guys." She mumbled, hugging them both quickly.

Zander pulled away first and placed both of his chubby little hands on her face. "Why do we never see you now?"

Kira smiled at him softly before responding. "I have basketball practice now kiddo. I can't come visit you guys a lot anymore."

Lia wrapped her arms around Kira's neck tighter, pouting. "You need to come see us! We miss you KiKi."

Kira could feel her heart shattering. God, she missed these kids and how much they loved playing with her.

Pulling back from the hug, she looked around the open space. There weren't that many kids there today, since it was in the middle of summer time. Only about 15 in total.

Still, there had to be someone supervising the kids. She looked around to see if she could find the supervisor, but she couldn't see any adult or teenage anywhere.

She looked at Zander who was fiddling with the Velcro straps on his sneakers. "Hey buddy, where's the big person who is in charge of you?"

Zander looked up at her with a gummy smile. "He's on his phone KiKi. See." he said, pointing towards a teenage boy who was standing directly across from them, scrolling through something on his phone. "He's right there."

Kira rolled her eyes as she watched the teenage boy look up from his phone and stare at her and the two little kids. He put his phone in his pocket before walking over to them.

"Kira Abbott! It's been a while since we last saw each other huh?" Kira stared at him, trying to remember how she knew him, and as soon as the memory came back, she looked down at the ground.

"Hi Reed.."

Yep, she was definitely blushing. It had been a while since she last saw Reed, almost 7 months, and he had grown, well he'd grown a lot.

He was now at least a foot taller than her, compared to the few inches of height he had over her in November. He'd also not put any gel in his hair today. She could tell from how floppy his hair was, and how it wasn't as shiny.

"So," he said, and she looked at him with a small smile. "What brings you here to the library? With these little rascals?"

Kira smiled, before responding. "I was dropping off some books, and I saw the kids without someone watching them."

Reed's face turned red as he looked down at his Vans sheepishly. "Uh yeah, I shouldn't be on my phone, but my mom is supposed to be seeing my dad today, and she wants to tell me everything. Y'know how moms are."

Kira nodded, understanding what he meant. When her mom wasn't busy with the bakery, or keeping Nana from killing their neighbors, she was constantly fretting over Kira.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." She said, her eyes trained on the small group of kids who were now playing Stella Ella Ola in a large circle, a little girl named Sadie leading them all.

God, did Kira miss when life was that easy. When the only thing she worried about was how much Play-Doh she was going to be using to create outfits for her Barbies, and what kind of juice box she'd be having during snack time.

Reed's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "What high school are you going to?"

She looked up at him, confused before responding. "Grant. It's the one I'm districted to."

"I might be transferring there." He said, smiling at her. He ran a hand through his hair, and it flopped like she expected it to without all the gel in it.

"I'm technically districted to Arnfold," he continued, still looking at Kira, "but my mom says that Grant has a better reputation. Besides, at Grant, less people are going to know what happened with my dad y'know?"

Kira nodded, her phone buzzing in her hand. She looked down at it, and smiled. A message from her Nana lit up the screen.

Nana: I'm going to get frozen yogurt. Want to come with me?

She smiled down at her phone as she responded.

Me to Nana: yes! On my way.

She looked at Reed, shifting her backpack straps. "I'm going to go get frozen yogurt with my grandma. I'll see you later?"

Reed smiled at her again, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. "I'll call you?" He said, uncertainty in his voice.

Kira could feel those stupid butterflies showing up in her stomach again as she nodded. She waved at him quickly, before walking away. Zander and Lia waved at her from the circle, calling out goodbyes.

She made it to the library door, before looking back at Reed. He was on his phone again, and he was typing something.

Her phone buzzed against her palm and when she looked at it, it was him.

Reed: can't wait to see you tomorrow. I really liked talking to you, both times 😉

Kira could feel her cheeks turning red, as she ducked her head down. She walked out of the library, the warm sun hitting her face.

She stood on the steps for a moment before responding him.

Me to Reed: i liked talking to you too. I'll see you tomorrow.

And as she walked down the street towards her apartment, she realized with a start, that she meant it. She actually did like talking to him, and God, did that terrify her.


End file.
